The Descent
by xiaou-xijiang
Summary: In Hollow Bastion Kiari's heart was lost to Ansem. Kiari begins her descent, waging a war that could push all the worlds into a malestrom of unholy darkness. Can Sora save her, or will she too, become another friend he is forced to fight?
1. the beginning of the end

**_Title: _**The Descent

**_Author:_** xiaou-xijiang

**_Rating: _**T

**_Summery: _**What if Sora lost the battle in Hollow Bastion with Riku over Kairi's heart? Riku begins Kairi's descent into darkness, but can Sora really fight Kairi to save the worlds?

**_Disclaimer: _**What are you kidding me?

* * *

**Chapter one: the beginning of the end**

The bleeding wouldn't stop, and the crimson splotches stained his jacket, soaking through to his shirt. His knees were raw from hitting the ground, and they scratched against the cold carpet.

His muscles were torn, he could feel it. And still…_I can't let it end this way…_So with blood pouring from the many cuts and wounds on his body he stood, using the legendary blade to lean on as he did.

The darkness was increasing, the unholy door was widening and with each frantic heartbeat it slowly opened. Still he stood. On unsteady legs he held his ground squatting in a defense position, his blade pulsing with his determination.

"And still you stand…battered and beaten, are you really so foolish?" a voice asked mockingly. Familiar and foreign, the voice incited his anger. The boy's eyes were clouded and pain pulsed in his veins. Yet still he stood.

"I find your insolence most annoying. You cannot win. This world and all others shall be mine, and the darkness shall rule; all your piteous efforts shall be in vain. Is this the way you want to die?"

The speaker shifted, dark power radiating from every movement, silver hair shone with cackling energy. The blade in his hand shivered and pulsed, quivering with the need to sever flesh and release the purest essence of life.

The boy, shivered at the biting cold, the loneliness and the fear of losing every thing weighing in his mind. But…_I can't lose. I **can't**._

Swiftly he charged. Blades clashed as his attack was blocked. And still the boy valiantly fought, sweat and blood falling in his eyes, using every attack he had ever learned. The boy's combos were fast, _his _were faster. His strikes were strong, _his _were stronger.

Deep, darkened green eyes met with startling blue.

_Why are you doing this?_

The boy landed a hit.

_What happened to us?_

"Is that the best you can do?" The voice was mocking as the speaker spun and countered the valiant boy's weak attempt at a block.

_Is this real?_

Sora floated before hitting the ground, rolling, and moving quickly to a standing position. He was panting, he was shivering. Burning and freezing at the same time, he felt his heart give a lurch. His hand brushed against his chest briefly, before rolling away from Riku's mad dash.

_Don't worry, everything will be okay Kairi._

Riku stood to the side, beckoning him as he held his defense. Sora backed away before lunging.

_I'll find a way to get you back safe and sound…_

Riku throw him off and lunged.

_Because I promised I would and…_

The blade in Riku's hand pulsed as the he drew nearer to the key wielder.

_And because…_

Sora rolled away and turned swiftly before stopping. Riku smirked. He lunged forward.

_You're my best friend Kairi and I…_

Pain erupted inside Sora's chest, but he couldn't find the strength in him to even scream. The Keyblade slipped through numb fingers to fall to the cold stone of the floor. He silence in the Great Hall made it's descent even more pronounced as it fell with a loud clap to the stone.

_I wish I had the time to say…_

Riku's blade was still in his hand, away from Sora. Dazed, weakening, dying he looked down.

_I wish I could have protected you better._

Riku's hand was embedded wrist deep in his chest. Sora felt his fingers moving, searching…_for what?_ Dark energy swirled and twisted around the blonde's wrist, pulsing and twisting, sinking into the blood that fell in rivers down his arm.

_I wanted to save you. _

Riku's grinned in victory and his fingers closed tightly cradling something warm, something important. Sora gagged and choked, his lifeblood flowing freely from his lips. _"Is this the way you want to die?"_

_I wanted…_

Riku's arm ripped from his chest in a violent jerk. Sora felt enormous, unimaginable pain before his body went numb and he fell to the ground. Riku's fingers were holding the heart of the one person who could have saved us all from the darkness. The heart swirled with colors of gold and pink, pulsing with grief and sadness from being ripped from its shelter.

Sora rested on the floor his body cold and pale, his fingers reached for her, the little girl that had rested so closely to his heart. He heard Riku's laughter, he couldn't care. But oblivion was so very near…

_I wanted----

* * *

_

**_Author's Note- _**Kay, people. I started another story, and this one came to me in the shower. Do you know how weird that was? I was singing _Lady Marmalade _in my shower and this friggin' plot bunny came and practically bit me in the ass. ((shakes head sadly)) I'm pretty weird huh? Oh, and please don't hate me…things are _never _what they seem.

Reviews make me so happy, so please, tell me what you think.


	2. falling to nowhere

**Title: **The Descent

**Author:** Xiaou-Xijiang

**Summery:** What if Sora lost the battle in Hollow Bastion with Riku over Kairi's heart? Riku begins Kairi's descent into darkness, but can Sora really fight Kairi to save the worlds?

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **((sigh)) if you don't know it by now…fine. I. Don't. Own. Kingdom Hearts.

_**Reviews:**_

**Zarya: **Thank you for the great review! Did you know that you were my first reviewer, like EVER? So thanx for giving me a boost of confidence!

**DieChan: **Thanx! And sorry, but not so much R/S action in this one, more, if anything, K/S: A friendship that is board lining romance. Hope you'll still like it. But there is definite Riku/Sora friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 2: falling to nowhere**

The little things came to him first: the darkness that practically smothered him, the cold that bit him, the hopelessness that killed him.

_Falling. Falling, to land in nowhere._

Something was missing. Gone. Leaving him lost; alone. Falling faster, Sora let the darkness come.

"_Is this really the way you want to die?"_

The darkness whispered to him, he could feel the shadows clawing at him at him. The deepest obsidian screamed.

Falling to nowhere, he continued to descend. Sora felt loss, so pronounced that he welcomed the darkness.

The screams got louder and louder, rising in pitch. Sora opened his eyes and saw millions of heartless waiting for him, welcoming him to their league. They screamed for him, screamed his name over and over.

Sora felt the pull, he couldn't fight it. It was too strong, he was too weak. So he could do nothing but let go and wait for the sweetest nothingness that would take him nowhere. And so he fell, the army of oblivion reached for him. Closer, closer; they called for him.

Sora.

Sora.

Sora.

"_SORA!"_

The heartless shrieked as their prisoner slipped from their grasp, and the darkness around him faded to white. His name echoed.

Sora, Sora, Sora.

"_SORA!"

* * *

_

Sora jerked awake as a small bolt of lightening struck his chest, shocking him to consciousness, starting his hear. His eyes saw nothing; pupils dilated so far that only a faint trace of blue circled the dark obsidian.

Sora shook, breathing with large painful gasps as his hand clutched his chest. Shaking fingers bunched his shirt and vaguely, he felt something warm and liquid brush against his acute skin.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

Two voices. One high, one deep.

Sora felt a single wave of recognition before the pain came. Everywhere was hurting, and Sora felt the air leave him in a rush. Like a relentless storm the pain was viscous, hitting every nerve, every cell, every fiber that was Sora.

He wanted to scream; he couldn't find his voice.

Pain stabbed him like glass a thousand times making him light headed and nauseous. Like a burning flame that scorched his skin, the pain roared and spread.

And then a pure light wrapped around him, cradled him and lifted him, sweeping through him and fighting away the pain. He felt his muscles repairing, his skin stitching back together, and the blood on him disappearing to golden dust. The light was warm, brightening and blinding him, before dimming and leaving him completely, a feeling of content brimming in its wake.

"Sora?" the voice questioned, high in pitch, he recognized it now.

"Donald?" Sora asked, his throat raw and sore. Slowly he inched his lids open, blinking at the faces that looked down at him; worried.

He felt…happy. A lazy contentment that spread through him, reminding him of the afternoons he would spend on the sand dozing in a nice patch of shade.

But this wasn't Destiny Island, he could fell it in the way the wood indented his side.

A wave of sadness swept over him and in a single moment, the contentment he felt was gone.

"Sora? Are ya gonna be okay?" that was Goofy. Always looking out for everybody.

Sora searched his chest for any wounds and found none. No blood. _Cura _had even mended his torn shirt.

Sora nodded to Goofy and pushed himself into a sitting position, his hand slipping on a rather large book.

He barely had time to realize that he was in the library before Donald's wand came down and smashed into his skull in a rain of fury.

"Ow, ow, ow! Knock it off Donald!"

The wizard smacked him another good one before tucking the wand underneath one arm and tapping his foot rapidly in agitation.

Sora rubbed the ache on his head and swung his legs off the table to glare at Donald more fully.

"What the heck was _that_ for?"

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over, _Sora thought as flames sprouted in the wizard's eyes.

"For almost getting killed, that's what for!" the duck yelled, jumping up with his fists raised in his fury.

Donald sung at Sora's head again, but this time Sora ducked, letting the speed of the wand ruffle his spiky hair.

Goofy laid a calming hand on the duck's shoulder, hoping to ease the upset that was making Donald hyperventilate.

"We were worried about ya, Sora. Ya almost _died._"

"_Is this really the way you want to die?"_

Riku. _I fought Riku._

"We couldn't get to ya, and that Ansem fellow go ya pretty bad."

Not Riku…?

"_It is I, Ansem, seeker of darkness!"_

No. Not Riku, Ansem.

"Ansem left and then a whole bunch of Heartless came."

_Heartless…but wait…_

"What about Kairi?" Sora's voice was high and panicked and he couldn't care less. All he cared about was…

Goofy and Donald shared worried glances and Sora's carefully constructed hope was beginning to crumble.

_Oh, God._

"Sora…" Goofy stopped, his eyes clouded with pity. The kind-hearted warrior hated giving bad news.

Donald sighed and said, "Kairi wasn't there, Sora."

His hope shattered like glass.

_Kairi…no. Not you too._

"We couldn't find her and you were beaten up pretty bad."

_His hand was embedded wrist deep in his chest._

"You lost a lot of blood…"

_Sora felt his finger moving, searching…for what?_

"We thought you had lost your heart."

_Riku's fingers were holding the heart of the one person who could have saved us all from the darkness. _

Sora clutched his chest and willed the grief he felt for Kairi away. He needed to think.

_The heart swirled with colors of gold and pink…_

"But he did take my heart, I saw him holding it!" he objected, his mind swirling with the possibilities.

Goofy shook his head. "Sora, if ya'd lost your heart…"

"You'd be _dead_," Donald interrupted his voice saying quite clearly that he thought Sora was a complete idiot.

Sora scowled at the wizard. _Leave it to Donald to make me feel a whole lot better, _he thought sarcastically.

"I get that, _Donald_," He spat, glaring at the wizard who huffed in annoyance.

"But if it wasn't my heart, than whose…"

Realization flashed in his brain, before dread sank its sharp talons into his heart.

_Oh, God, no…

* * *

_

The darkness bent to his will, the shadows served his every whim. Ansem was pleased. The heartless whispered to him; worshipped him.

He could crush the purity in his hand easily, and yet curiously, he held it gently, like a glass rose easily cracked.

The shadows parted to show her. Lying still as death, surrounded by void.

"_Will this bring her back?" _the boy-Riku- asked, his voice echoing in Ansem's mind.

"Yes, she will awaken. And she will be saved." Ansem's voice was as smooth as silk.

"_And Sora?" _

"Every second from her body, killed her heart. We did what we needed to do. For Kairi." Ansem's voice was wickedly soft.

"Think of it. Kairi shall rise, and we shall protect her, the way Sora never could." Every word, a spoken lie, fabricated till he felt Riku's spirit quiet inside him.

Ansem walked closer to the girl. He needed Riku as a host until he returned to his full strength. Until then, he might find some use in this girl named Kairi.

_Yes. How I could use her. _

Ansem stopped at Kairi's side and lifted one elegant hand. The air shifted and lifted Kairi, rising her till she floated.

Her cheeks were pale, her lashes barely dusting them, giving her a vulnerable look.

Ansem's golden eyes studied her, his hand brushing against her forehead and raising her bangs in the briefest caress.

Ansem snorted, disgusted, as he removed his hand.

_Foolish child and his foolish affection. _

Ansem felt Riku's probing, his cunning search for a weakness.

_Foolish boy, I have no weakness. _He will allow Riku the illusion that he has some advantage. Let the boy believe he still had some control.

Victory in the end will be that much sweeter.

The heart he held in his hand pulsed so bright that it almost burned his hand. A perfectly chiseled eyebrow rose and he sent a wave of dark energy to the heart. He watched in sadistic glee as the bright gold and pink colors darkened to a deep purple and blue.

Ansem lowered the heart to the middle of the woman-child's chest and watched as the heart sank into her chest, rippling like a single drop of water joining a pool.

Color sprouted along her cheeks and her chest rose and fell deeply.

_Yes, the boy's affection is most bothersome, _Ansem thought annoyed at his cold heart for beating faster when the beauty slowly opened her eyes.

Ansem's smile was cold and sinister.

"Hello, Kairi. Welcome back my sweet."

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter was very hard because it was difficult to keep the characters in character while getting important pieces of the plot across. So I hope it came out all right. Read and Review, and the next chap. will be up soon. 

p.s. can anyone tell me what is happening with Ansem in regards to Kairi?

-Xiaou


	3. goodbye, Kairi

**Title**: The Descent 

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't know what you think changed in the past week since I last said it, but whatever. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own this plot so ((sticks out tongue)) BLAH!

**Reviews:**

**Zarya:** thanx be for your beautiful review! You give me confidence and this chapter is dedicated to you! As you read maybe you'll recognize something from my other fic: _Dreams of a Sleeping Heart_

**Princess of Mirrors:** Thanx! A friend of mine mentioned that I spelled his name wrong so I changed it in the story just not in my summery. Thanx for the review!

**A/N:** okay people, now I know that more people are reading this story than I'm getting reviews for. I've got 58 hits! If you don't like this story, give me a review anyway and tell me what's wrong so I can fix it! Reviews light up my day, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update! So review, review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye, Kairi**

The waves crashed along the shore, sprinkling Kairi's legs. She bent and sat on her haunches, dark red hair falling into blue eyes. Currently the game she was playing (Poke the Stick into the Sand) was not amusing her any longer, so she threw the stick at the sea as far as she could, and dropped to the sand beneath her with a frustrated sigh.

The sea kissed her toes, tickling them as the waves reached for her. She wiggledthe wet toesand spread her arms wide, her fingers cupped to the sky. Blue eyes closed and she listened.

The sea gulls were calling and the waves were singing. She could feel the sun, shining it's warmth on her; gracing her face with a tender caress. The wind blew quietly, gently moving over her skin and shuffling her clothing.

But all was not well.

Destiny Island was empty.

It was strange, how just a moment ago she was sitting on the dock with Tidus and Selphie, dangling her legs off the side,watching Sora and Riku have a Cheesecake contest.

The cheesecakes were Selphie's masterpiece.Kairi had attempted to make some of her own, but after the oven erupted in smoke and the charcoal squares were shown she figured it would be best to watch from the sidelines.

As soon as Selphie had emerged from her house with the small, square cut cakes, Riku and Sora had sniffed the delicate pastries (how they could smell them from the other side of the island is a mystery) and had pounced like animals. Somehow, their snacking turned into a battle of wills and suddenly the two boys' faces were puffy beyond all reason, making them look like they had stuffed a bunch of Wakka's blitz balls in their cheeks instead of small, square cheesecakes.

Riku and Sora were always competing, and Kairi never really knew why.

_Ugh, boys! _She scoffed. Yes, that would explain it. That _always _explains it.

Just as Sora had begun to catch up to Riku's ridiculous speed, ( if only hecouldput that speed to good use, like cleaning his room...)Wakka's ball had veered off course and smacked Sora on the back of his head, making the piece of cake he was shoving inside his mouth stick in his throat.

After Riku forced the cake from Sora's throat and was declared winner by default, Sora had chased Wakka around the whole island attempting to shove those cakes down _his _throat.

And then…they had all disappeared, leaving her behind.

"Ahh!" she shouted in annoyance, before standing.

"Sora, where are YOU!" she screamed to the sky her hands clenched into fists.

The sky didn't answer. But a cloud that looked oddly like Sora's head did float pass.

She turned swiftly and angrily kicked the wet sand.

Kairi walked in an agitated circle. "Sora…where'd you go, you big dummy?" She whispered fondly before dropping to the sand again.

Sheblew a piece of hair out of her face and stretched out her legs so her toes just barely touched the waves that reached for shore.

With a sigh, she cupped sand into the palm of her hands and sprinkled it unto her legs. As the sanddusted her tanned limbs, she began to hum a melody. The words were not familiar, yet they rang in her mind like a prayer, calming her nerves.

_goodnight, sleep tight_

_dry your eyes_

_in the morning, I'll be here_

_and when we say, goodnight---_

A drop landed on her forehead. Kairi frowned and reached up to touch the wet spot.

"Is it raining?" She wondered aloud as she looked up. "On Destiny Island?"

Clouds were forming, dark clouds riddled with sparks of lightening, blocking the sun. Kairi stood, her eyes darkening with worry as fear rose in her gut.

The waves roared and crashed turning choppy, darkening to a deep purple.

The earth trembled and shuddered beneath her feet, and the shadows came.

_goodnight sleep tight_

_no more tears_

They stared at her, golden eyes hungry for her. They reached for her devouring everything in their sight.

Rain fell rapidly from the sky, showing on the darkened sand one by one. Thunder rolled in deep, purple clouds, lightening flashed in an obsidian sky.

_in the morning I'll be here_

The shadows grew larger, an army of lucid waves they stared at her. The dock fell from the fury of the sea. The waterfall turned to ice before her eyes. The rain fell like sheets, blanketing her in bitter cold. And in the darkness, they called her name. Her frozen legs began to move, and she ran.

She could feel them giving chase, she could feel them hungrily licking her heels. With her heart pounding loud enough to wake the dead, she ran to the Secret Place.

_and when we say goodnight_

_dry your eyes_

She fell, rose to her feet again, and ran on. The shrubs around her grew thorns and ripped at her ankles. She ran on, until she felt the wall. It was different, wood. Like a door embedded in the rock. Kairi's heart was pounding, so hard that was all she heard. Her fingernails ripped from clawing at the door, and she felt her blood form and fall down her fingers.

She heard them moving, clawing at each other to come closer to her. Then all noise stopped and she only heard her heart beating.

_because we said, goodnight_

_and now, goodbye_

They exploded into the cave, ripping away the stone, crumbling it to dust. Kairi flattened herself to the door, trying to put some space between them and her. The closer they came the colder it got, and she felt herself shivering as ice spread to the wall behind her, to the ground beneath her feet.

They came faster, their darkness slithering up her leg, wrapping their tendrils around her limbs swallowing her whole.

_we said goodnight…_

Her body was being filled with them; the shadows were devouring her. And no one was there to hear her screams.

Blue eyes fluttered open, fixating on the golden eyes so like the heartless that killed her. His mouth parted into a feral smile.

"Hello, Kairi. Welcome back my sweet."

_and now goodbye._

_

* * *

_**_Author's note:_ **in this chapter I wanted to explore what happened to Kairi's heart when Ansem tore her away from Sora ((shown when everyone disappeared)) and what happened when Ansem flooded it with darkness. I also wanted everyone to get a last glimpse of the regular Kairi and to say goodbye, because this is the last time we'll see kind, sweet, NORMAL Kairi. 

I don't own _Goodnight_, Evanescence does. Kay? If you have questions read and review!

-xiaou


	4. fallen angels

**Title:** The Descent

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T

**Reviews:**

**RaieChibiKid: **Thanx for a gorgeous review!

**Zarya: **thanx! You really perked up my spirits as always!

**Thesrazrbladekisses: **I updated. See? I got this. Thank for your review!

**Munkeyluv4646: **thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Thanks be to all who reviewed!

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait, but my brain went on a temporary fart on this plot bunny for a few weeks.

* * *

**Chapter 4: fallen angels**

Hollow Bastion was a graveyard. The stone walls were cold, the dank halls exuded unimaginable dark energy that weaves in and out of the walls, seep into the fabric of the carpets and flow through the ceiling.

A graveyard was a fitting name, for such a place. A place of suffering and a place of trapped hearts crying, weeping in grief. But it was home.

Riku moved swiftly ahead, his movements graceful; almost feline. He was guiding her. But his guidance was unnecessary. She already knew the way.

The hallway stretched forever, but she didn't notice. The walls were calling. Screaming.Bleeding with the terrors of thedevoured hearts.

Her head tilted in speculation._How curious..._

A pale arm touched the cold grave;trailing over stone.

Energy crackled against the wall, leaving a blazing trail of purple and blue in the wake of her fingers.

She could feel thedarkness forming, weaving together beneath her fingers. She could feel the stone's decay.

The hand stopped for a moment, fingers splayed out, her palm flat against the wall.

The dark energy raced to her palm, forming beneath and spreading from where her skin met stone.

It sparked under her hand, burning and boiling.The entire wall was covered in simmering dark acid, boiling and rotting. Screams of agnoy filled her mind,begging for peace, begging for a way to stop the burning. To make the heat go away.

A burgandy eyebrow rose elegantly, and she smiled.

Her fingers slid over the acid, a swift brush of skin against the heat.The hand fell away, and the acid began to cool, turning to ice as quickly as it had burned.

Riku turned and watched her, his green eyes flashing gold in appreciation of her show of power.

Pale fingers reached to touch the ice, now cooled to glass. A brief touch, a kiss of flesh to stone…

The ice exploded.

The girl didn't move, didn't blink; the force of the blast pushing back the hood of her cloak.

Then it stopped; time bent with a single twitch of her finger and shards of ice hung motionless to her will.

Still as stone, the girl stood, smooth cheeks porcelain in the shadowed light of the hall.

Then curious,a finger touched a shard. The sliver of ice, moved from the disturbance, before the air molecules around it froze once again.

Riku stood still, marveling at this pillage of destruction, the power she held in each movement.

He couldn't find Kairi there in those cold, curious eyes.

The thought scared him. He had saved her, right? So why was she---?

She turned to him then, her eyes as stone as the pieces of granite floating around her.

He felt Ansem's interest; his unguarded attention focused on her. Riku had to force down his revulsion.

Ansem was insane. But he wasn't stupid. Everything he did, he did for a reason.

And Riku had a sinking feeling that reason had everything to do with Kairi.

_If I'm not careful, I'll be the one falling into his trap. _

Riku hardened his resolve. _So, I'll play his game. For now. _

Kairi's face was different, colder, and when she looked at him he saw only an indifferent mask. And _that_ hurt.

The sooner he could get her away from Ansem, the sooner he could get his friend back.

A small eyebrow lifted in a particularly malicious gesture; a small disturbance on a still sculpture.

"You bring me life, bring me power. And yet you remain hidden in your shell. What is it that you want from me, Sorcerer of the Damned?"

Riku's hand was moving, and it took him a whole minute to realize that Ansem had gained control of his body again. The only indication of his unknown submission was the change in his eyes. They shifted from a deep turquise to a cold, vicious gold.

Ansem moved a burgundy strand of hair from icy blue eyes.

"The same thing I've always wanted. Consuming darkness; sweet, sweet darkness." Riku's voice was deeper, a sensuous caress.

Ansem leaned forward till his lips brushed her neck when he spoke. "You want the same, don't you my darling? The destruction, the shadows, you want it all," he whispered.

His hand came up to cradle her head, his fingers threading through her hair. "You can taste it can't you? You want it as much as I."

Riku shuddered, inside as he felt all of Ansem's emotions. His thirst for power, the insanity lingering just below the surface. But what really startled him, was the fascination he found from Kairi. The heat of obsession, the blaze of attraction.

Ansem's mind was chaotic. Riku couldn't even begin to wade his way through the rough waters that churned in Ansem's psyche.

But the possession he felt for her, the unholy fascination that bordered unnatural obsession…

With every day Ansem's power grew, and every day the fight for control grew bitter and more strenuous. Riku didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost the fight. But then he had to wonder…

Was he ever winning?

"But you needed to feed, my sweet. Are you hungry?"

Kairi pulled away from him, and Riku saw through a stranger's eyes.

Kairi's pupils were small, tiny black dots floating in a sea of glaciers. But in that moment, when she looked upon Ansem, her face filled with predatory delight and her lips curled in a smirk so viscous Ansem shivered in obvious approval, his body heating into a blazing inferno…

In that single moment, her eyes changed. The sea of blue grew gray, and the black pupils slit.

Riku pulled back in his mind, reading for attack, rejecting the demon that was formed in his friend.

_Ansem must have done something to her…! _Riku's anger fueled his power and he readied everything he had for one last, powerful attack.

_I never meant for this to happen…I'm stronger than you think, you bastard. You won't use me Ansem! _

It was growing in him. Riku grinned, triumphantly. _Eat this! _He let loose. All his mental power pushed at Ansem; Riku's light stuck Ansem's consuming darkness.

But Ansem held fast, and retaliated with a rush of power that slammed Riku to the darkest recesses of his mind. Broken and drained, Riku laid in the darkness. And waited.

Ansem changed; no longer the boy of before. But a Sorcerer of the Night. A murder of all forms. A beast. A demon.

No. Riku was never winning.

He thought he knew the game.

But he had no idea.

* * *

**Author's note: **sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and for the long wait. So, Riku's down for the count. Will he be able to fight Ansem again? Will he gain control of his body once more? 

What of Kairi? Is there any shred of humanity left in her? Or is she really, truly heartless? And what the hell happened to Sora? Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter of ((DON DON DUHHH)) _The Descent!_

Don't forget to review!

-xiaou

**  
**


	5. the one winged angel

**Title: **The Descent

**Author:** xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney, or anything else affiliated with the Final Fantasy Series.

**Reviews!**

**Thesrazrbladekisses: **It's here finally: the longest chapter. Sorry about the wait!

**Ginger Ninja: **Thank you for your great review!

**Zarya: **Thanks for the advice and the review!

**Rob: **Thanks a bunch!

**Rubyfruit Pixie: **I love your Pen name! Well, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!

**Heart of Dreams: **(munches on cookie) thanks a bunch, you really lit up my day!

**_Author's note: _**Sorry about the long wait guys, thank you so much for sticking with me! Now here's my next chapter. I would seriously recommend listening to _One Winged Angel _either the orchestrated version or the Advent version during half of the fic. (winks) I listened to the remix all through writing this fic!

Now read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The One Winged Angel

* * *

**

The darkness gave under the strength of the Keyblade, parting and disappearing in one blow. Sweat dampened his brow, drenched his body. His muscles were straining against his skin, flaring with pain every time he moved. But the fire in his veins pushed him on and with a fury unmatched he slaughtered the remaining darkness.

"Sora?" Goofy stepped closer to the panting teen. Sora ignored him and swung his keyblade over his shoulder. His back was ramrod stiff, his head held high. Sora looked up at Phil in the stands of The Coliseum and waited for recognition as winner of the round.

Donald huffed and raised his wand, ready to either heal him with _Cura _or whack him one with _Thundara._

"Don't."

Donald stopped mid spell and froze at Sora's tired but determined voice. "I'm fine, Donald."

The boy gripped his Keyblade tighter and widened his legs in fighting stance as the next round heartless arrived.

Donald and Goofy shared a worried look, before positioning themselves behind him, ready to attack. Sora said he was fine

Sora attacked with heavy, strong swings that took down Shadows in one blow. The front line of Heartless decimated he charged for the Large Bodies, his Keyblade ready to fly.

* * *

"Hmm. Strong little punk, isn't he?" The Lord of the Underworld snorted and crossed his arms as he regarded the boy that ferociously decimating the army of heartless he had brought forth. 

"He's gotten better," the figure seating on the stands just above him agreed. Blue eyes followed the Key Wielder's movements beneath a dark hood.

Hades scoffed. "PUH-leese! This little tike won't make past the 20th round." _Even if he made it this far._ The figure shrugged and crossed shapely legs that peeked from beneath the fabric of her cloak.

Hades smirked as he shamelessly examined those fine legs; eye level now due to the rise of the Coliseum's stands. She may have been on the short side but…_man_ what a set of legs! He whistled in appreciation but the woman in cloaks ignored him and kept those haunting blue eyes trained on Sora. Hades, a bit miffed at being ignored, studied the female beside him discreetly.

_Something's off with this dame, here. _Hades wasn't God of the Dead for nothing, and he felt the familiar twinge of dark power radiating from the woman. Kinda like Maleficent, but more subtle.

A cocky laugh floated in the air. Furious, Hades whipped around and glared as the whelp and his friends celebrated another victory; forgetting about the intriguing woman. _Damn that kid! _Hades snarled internally, his rage pulsing through his body, fueling the angry red flames erupting on his head. He could hear the dead in his ears rejecting his anger, screaming in pain as the Fires of Tartarus rose with his ire.

The mysterious woman chuckled and Hades glared up at her. "Something funny?" he snarled, the fire rising a bit in warning. Those blue eyes sized him up, before dismissing him completely.

"It would be wise, not to underestimate your opponent. Pride will only led to defeat. As you very well know."

Hades growled; a ferocious, beastly sound that would have slashed fear into anyone's heart; but not this woman. _How dare she! _She actually had the nerve to bring up that cocky not-quite-a-god son of a---

"Yes!" Sora cheered, receiving high fives from both Donald and Goofy. Hades turned so fast his flames were almost extinguished from the whiplash. "Damn it!" He roared, his flames rising as high as the walls of the Coliseum.

Sora turned towards him and had the audacity to point at him and mouth, _"You're next." _Then he grinned a cockily and winked. Hades' snarl of outrage was deafening.

"Mocked at your own tournament. That has _got _to hurt." The woman's voice was soft, even when she wasteasing him, and it pissed the surly god off to no end. Hades growled and swiftly turned away from the infuriating boy. He breathed in deep. _I'm fine, I'm cool; I'm fine. Fine. _The roar of the angry red flames died down to the soft crackling of blue.

He opened his eyes and grinned flirtatiously at the woman and her _gorgeous _legs. "So, what brings you here?" He leaned against the stone and whispered sweet promises in his mind for those legs.

Hades could see a tilting smile curl around her lips from beneath the shadows of the hood. "Actually I'm here to see you." Her voice was soft, and dropped down an octave lower, making small sparks race up his spine.

"Really?" Hades' grin was positively sinful. "What about?" The cloaked woman uncrossed her legs, before re-crossing them, bringing his gaze back to her shapely legs. _Did you miss me ladies?_

"The Coliseum." Her voice lost all it's flirtatious vibrations and took on a business like quality. "I think I might have fun with this place. It's perfect," she said as her eyes landed on the boy winning yet another battle with a Wryven, the last heartless in the round.

"Perfect," she purred, her eyes trained on small warrior. Hades snorted. "Yeah, perfect pain in my _ass_," He complained, turning his nose up at the boy.

The woman turned her gaze back up to him. "I'll make a deal with you. If Sora wins this tournament, You concede all rights to this Coliseum. All other tournaments belong to me."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "If he doesn't?" He could tell the woman was smiling at him.

"I'll give you power. Enough that you can finally bring Hercules to his knees," she said, folding arms dwarfed in cloth against her chest.

His interest was piqued. Hades was curious by nature, and he was intrigued by this proposition, intrigued and skeptical. "And what makes you think, you have this power?" He coughed lightly into his hand. "No offense, but you're not the most"---he paused long enough to be offending and looked her up and down--- "power inclined," Hades quipped smoothly.

The strange woman chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Wha---"

Hades could see her aura; he watched as it flared and spiraled, building and building with dark power before it swept outwards in a wave of cold. The Coliseum darkened, and the sky turned an inky black. The woman was outlined in the strongest, darkest, coldest aura he had ever seen.

Hades stepped back, feeling as if his blood was freezing in his veins. The cold---why was he so cold? Shivering, Hades tried vainly to summon what power he had, but he felt it draining from him; slipping away like silk in his fingers. He turned towards the ring, and saw Sora frozen in mid swing.

The air around him was so cold it was starting to burn; his lungs felt like they were going to explode in his chest. The stadium around him were sleeted with ice, they very air around him frozen.

That's when Hades felt them. The heartless were calling towards him. He could feel them every where, pressing against his chest, aiming for the evil heart centered there.

The woman watched him from beneath her hood; that damned smile on her face; knowing what he was going through, laughing at him. Hades growled at her and shot a small ball of fire at her; that was all the power he was capable of forming. The fire died in the air as soon as it left his fingertips.

Her hood fell back and he was looking at a face he had seen before. Hades' eyes widened and in the cold he was able to say one word: "Y-You!" It was the girl Maleficent was always yapping about, but didn't she loose her heart? And why, why was she _this _powerful?

Kairi's cat eyes glowed brightly in the shadowed twilight, and it was then that he realized that that he could feel the heartless from inside _her_.

_But that's impossible! No one can control the Heartless…_Hades denials fell upon deaf ears as the aura around her darkened to a deep purple.

She stood and walked towards him, her cloak blowing behind her in the icy wind. Hades fell to his knees shaking as she approached. Kairi bent down, her pupils dilating for a moment before slitting again. Stone cold fingers gripped his chin, and Hades shuddered as Kairi's touch burned his frozen skin.

"_I can assure you, I have the power." _Kairi leaned forward, and Hades squelched the urge to lean away from her. The closer she came the louder the screams of the Heartless became. _"Do we have a deal?" _

Hades nodded, his voice gone long ago and Kairi smiled.

Then she was gone, taking the darkness and the cold with her. Warmth rolled back into him so fast, he almost collapsed completely with relief. Hades stood and searched the Coliseum with his eyes, but he found neither hide nor hair of the beautiful, dangerous little girl. Nothing, not even a shadow.

Even though the sun beat down from the sky above, Hades could still feel the cold burn on his chin; left by her fingers. _It's a whole new game now…_Hades grinned, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. He always did love a challenge.

Even though his back was turned, he knew the instant Sora beat the heartless and ascended to the 20th round. Instead of heating his ire, his unholy amusement broadened. He would get that power. And when he did, Hercules would die begging at his feet. But first, _this _brat stood in his way. _Come on little boy, no more Mr. Nice Guy. _

Hades descended the stadium and snapped his fingers. From the corner of his eye he saw the next opponents stand from their seats in the stands and step into the ring, their swords slung over their backs; gleaming the sun.

_Time for the big guns.

* * *

_

Cloud lunged at Sora; his large sword piercing the fabric of Sora's shirt. Sora rolled away from blonde, jumping away quickly from Leon's surprise attack from his right flank. Sora backed away from both fighters, keeping the edge of the ring at his back. The swordsmen paced themselves moving back for another attack.

Breathing heavy, Sora searched quickly for Donald and Goofy. He found them slumped in a right corner, having submitted to the power of the fighters long ago. Cloud leapt into the air descending at an alarming rate, while Leon shot at Sora from his deadly sword.

Swearing under his breath Sora dodged the fireball, only to feel Cloud's huge sword slice along Sora's back as he landed, the blade sinking deep into the stone. Pain erupted along Sora's back jumped forward, turning as he did so, least the blond swordsman catch him again in the back.

Sora gasped through the pain, feeling the blood seeping from the cut on his back, dripping through the slit in his clothes. He watched as Cloud calmly grasped his sword and pulled it from the stone. He felt the air whistle behind him and he ducked as Leon's sword sliced the air above him, moving the spikes on Sora's head as it flew past.

Sora rolled away and again placed his back against the wall, watching as the fighters aligned themselves again for their next attack. _This is not good; I've got no potions left and my MP is completely drained. _

Cloud lunged at him, his movements becoming nothing morethan a blur.

"_Thundara!" _A bolt of lightening flashed from the sky striking Cloud. The swordsman gasped and fell to the ground, shaking as the lightening channeled through his body.

"Let's go!" Goofy cheered running towards Leon. Leon's eyes widened and he jumped away from the King's Guard. Goofy's shield caught Leon's side bringing him down for the Knight to strike again.

Sora grinned as he felt the familiar warmth of _Cura_ whispered across his wounds closing them. "Thanks Donald!" he called as he lunged towards the blonde swordsman who was slowly picking himself up from the ground.

Donald huffed at him before he aimed his infamous _Gravira _spell at Leon. Pulled down by the weight of the spell, Leon was helpless to the attacks of Goofy.

Cloud blocked Sora's swing and lunged at the Key bearer, his sword glittering in the setting sun. Sora rolled and slashed the blonde from behind with a deadly combo. Cloud staggered before swinging his sword around and catching Sora in the arm before he had a chance to roll away.

Sora hissed and slipped, falling to his knees at the swordsmen feet. Cloud brought his sword to rest in the air at Sora's nose. The blade was so close, Sora could fell the point of it brush against the tiny hairs on his face.

"Do you yield?" Cloud's voice was perfect with no hitches or loss of breath. Sora hated it. He glared at older man, feeling the pain in his arm extend to a wave that crashed all up and down his arm.

The blonde may have been his semi-friend, but he was SO not Sora's favorite person right now. Cloud met his glare for a second before swinging his sword to his shoulders.

"Yield."

"_Stopra!" _

Cloud froze as time surrounding him stopped. With a silent thanks to Donald, Sora pulled himself to his feet and with only his pride giving him strength he lifted his Keyblade. Bringing it down as fast as he could, Sora preformed multiple combos before the spell wore off and Cloud sank to his knees in defeat.

Sora raised his Keyblade over his shoulder (hiding a wince as the weight of the blade rested on his injuries) and grinned cockily. "Yield."

Cloud stared at him for the longest time, before giving a wry chuckle and closing his eyes. "I yield."

Sora grinned and ran towards his comrades, ready to help pound the last of the duo into the ground. Goofy and Donald flanked him and together they lunged at Leon, bringing him to his knees in only six hits.

The round was finished. They had won. Sora allowed the tension to sweep out of his shoulders and he slowly rose from his fighting stance. Goofy grinned at the three of him, laughing as he slapped Sora on the shoulder hard.

Sora grabbed his shoulder, hissing and spitting out curses that would make even Cid cringe.

Donald had no sympathy for the boy. "It's your own fault! You should have rested when you had the chance!" The wizard twisted his wand in his hands in irritation and regarded the boy with a disapproving glare.

"How was I supposed to know that we would be fighting the Duo with Really Big Swords? Besides, it's not a big deal," Sora denied, gritting his teeth against the pain that was making itself known as a _really_ big deal.

Donald squawked at the bold faced lie, and smacked Sora on his injured arm with his very hard, very pointy wand. Pain rocketed up and down Sora's arm bringing him to the ground in a fetal position and reducing him to whimpers.

"Serves you right," Donald crowed, sticking his nose up at the fallen boy. "Gwarsh Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked, his kind eyes shining with worry as he looked at his young friend.

Donald hopped up and down in his frustration. "He's fine!" Donald decided primly, crossing his arms against his chest for a moment before sighing and waving his wand. Immediately Sora felt his skin and muscle stitch back together and the pain fade away to a warm blanket of comfort. Even his sleeve was repaired.

"Thanks," Sora whispered. Donald turned his back on him. "Well…I'm not doing it next time."

Sora felt vaguely like he did when his mom caught him throwing up from eating to many of Kairi sweets.

_Kairi._

Immediately Sora's previous feeling of victory disappeared, only to be replaced with failure. He couldn't protect her in the end, but he was going to find her. But not now. He wasn't strong enough. Yet.

The next round of heartless was appearing and Sora squared his feet with new resolve.

_I will find you Kairi. _Sora felt Donald and Goofy shifting into their battle positions as well. _No matter what. I'll get stronger and then I'll get you back. _With Kairi's smiling face in his mind he lunged into battle.

* * *

_Damn that boy…_Hades growled, feeling intense hatred as he watched that punk hold up the Hades Cup with pride. He could feel the power he could have had slipping from fingers. He watched as every goal of smiting Hercules withered into nothingness. _I was so close!_ He thought, flames erupting in his blood. 

Cold drowned away the flames roaring on his head. That stupid chicken blew it away with a simple _Blizzard _spell. Hades shivered and grabbed his flame-less head, feeling the anger simmer. His ribs were burning from where the brat knocked him with that pathetic excuse for a sword and his pride was forever bruised.

A gentle brush of power against his mind whispered to him. Hades looked up and found Kairi seating in top stand clapping softly, her hair blowing in the breeze. She winked at him.

Hades' anger blazed into a silent roar before he sank into the shadows, returning to his world beneath the earth in defeat.

* * *

Kairi shrugged away her cloaks and circled the empty Coliseum. It was perfect. She grinned and twirled around, loosening her hold on the darkness just enough for it to surround her. 

Kairi purred as the power around her dimmed and faded completely leaving behind a dark jacket over an obsidian body suit that cut off at the knees like Sora's. Actually, her entire outfit was almost exactly like Sora's, only more feminine.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered to the orange tinted sky, smiling the clouds floated past. She gasped as sparks of power twisted and curled around her fingers. "You're very lonely without your world, aren't you?"

The clouds were silent.

"I am too." Kairi's lips tilted in a self-mocking smile. "But don't worry. You'll be here soon. Would you like that?"

A single flash of lightening illuminated the rapidly darkening sky.

Kairi gave an amused grin to the clouds. "I knew you would."

Ice blue eyes disappeared underneath pale eyelids and the darkness came. It swirled and pulsed, curling around her body. Kairi spread her arms, feeling the oblivion erupting beneath her skin. It was positively sinful. Delicious.

The power was exploding, swirling and swirling before it released in a roar of ice and inky darkness. It spiraled, up and up, before connecting with the deep violet skies above.

A summoning. The clouds parted as the world opened its gates.

* * *

Sora confidently strode into the arena, fully prepared for another dose of heartless butt kicking. The Key wielder crossed his arms behind his head as he walked to the ring. 

_**Five minutes earlier…**_

"_NO!" Donald squawked, glaring mightily at Sora. The boy in turned growled at him and the team members engaged in a battle of glares. _

_Sora was the first to break the silence. "Why NOT? You know I can handle it!" Donald puffed up twice his size in his irritation, making him look like a pissed off ball of feathers. Tiny lightening bolts sparked from his eyes._

"_I said NO!"_

_Goofy quietly stepped in from the sidelines. "Donald has a point there, Sora."_

"_What?" Sora's eyes widened as he turned on the guard. "You're supposed to be on **my** side!"_

_Goofy looked sheepish as he curled his fingers together. "I just don't want ya to get hurt Sora. You shouldn't go in all by yourself."_

_The anger left him in one great big rush…_

"_Well I don't care if you do get hurt, but you're the only one who can use the Keyblade. If you die then how are we going to find the king?" Donald chirped._

…_and came back just as quickly._

"_Dammit, Donald!"Sora turned away from the infuriating chicken to direct his glare at Phil. _

_The satyr shrugged his shoulders. "If you do go in there, be **careful**. This guy came outta no where, so watch your back kid." _

"_Don't worry; he's** not **going!"Donald yelled decisively turning away from them all and tapping his foot in an impatient manner._

"_Oh yes I am!" Sora yelled dashing towards the entrance of the arena and slipping through leaving the wizard's outraged cry behind. _

Sora snickered as he remembered Donald's rage. He was gonna get an earful when he got back, but it'll be worth it. Beating the Ice Titan was like taking candy from a baby, and Sora was buzzing from his victory. He needed something to pound into the ground. Maybe he'll actually have some fun this time.

Sora stepped into the ring, moving closer to the center. _Is it just me or is it a little darker than usual? _The clouds were rolling; a deep violet with sparks of lightening occasionally flashing. Sora suppressed his instinctive shudder. The last time he saw clouds like that was when Destiny Island was—

A flash alighted from above, capturing Sora's gaze. The light spread, forming complex symbols in the clouds.

Sora shivered. _I have such a bad feeling about this…_Already, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing, and he felt the familiar cold that always accompanied his battles seep into his bones. But…the feeling was never this strong.

The symbols moved in sync with one another forming a gateway. A comet struck the symbols in the clouds. It broke through and struck the ring, causing a whip of power to shake the arena.

_Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!_

Sora felt the cold wash over him and watched as the figure slowly rose. Silver hair shimmered in the twilight. A single black wing uncurled and outstretched with a lone powerful arm.

_Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!_

Sora had learned to trust his instincts in the time he had spent traveling the worlds, and right now they were telling him to run: run hard, run fast. But it was too late; the barrier had already been erected around the ring. There was no where to run now.

_Sors immanis  
Et inanis,  
Sors imnais,  
Et inanis._

The man slowly turned, his hair flowing around him like rain. Glowing green eyes pierced him, and Sora gasped. _Riku…_

_Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth_

A small half smile graced a beautifully sculpted face. Cold calculating. Sora tensed. The face was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside…he didn't even want to think about it. There was something off about that smile, something not quite sane.

_Veni, Veni, venias  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, Veni, venias  
Ne me mori facias_

The silver haired warrior gracefully planted his feet and grasped the hilt of his _katana_.

He was the Destroyer.

The General.

The perfect SOLDIER.

The One Winged Angel.

Sephiroth had returned.

_Veni, Veni, venias  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, Veni, venias  
Ne me mori facias_

The warrior attacked, slashing Sora from the far end of the ring; catching the boy in the chest before he knew the silver haired warrior had even drawn his sword.

_Sephiroth!  
_

"Ahh!" Sora groaned, clutching his chest in his fist. The warrior smiled at the boy: a cold, cruel smile that chilled Sora to his bones, before readying himself again. Sephiroth brought _Masamune _forward and lunged.

_Sephiroth!_

_Oh Shi—!_

* * *

There was silence. Donald and Goofy stood in the lobby of the Coliseum, waiting patiently for Sora to conclude his battle. Well… as patient as Donald could ever be. 

After about five minutes of quiet, the silence would be disrupted by the usual indignant growl and furious storm of feathers (courtesy of Donald) followed by the occasional Pillar of Flames.

Then silence would reign once again as the waiting continued.

After the 5th temper tantrum from Donald the doors to the arena burst open, and Sora came flying out. Goofy and Donald leaped out the way as Sora shot past, crashing into the Lobby doors with bone shattering force.

And then there was silence…

…Until Sora's Keyblade came soaring after its master. The blade slid across the floor to rest at Sora's foot. The Key wielder slumped to the side to lie face down on the floor.

Goofy and Donald glanced out the open arena doors before turning their shocked gazes back towards the boy slumped against he lobby doors. They shared a startled look before cautiously moving towards the fallen Key Wielder. Donald stooped down to feel his bloody neck for a pulse. "Ugh…." Sora groaned, his body stiffening with the pain.

"Sora?" Goofy called, lifting the boy's pliant body into a sitting position. Sora hissed at the change of position but leaned on Goofy with little resistance, thankful for the strength the Knight was offering.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked, his voice for once soft. Any loud noises might have shattered the boy like glass. One blood-shot blue eye (the one that wasn't swollen shut) fixed Donald with a nasty glare.

"Does it **_look_** like I'm okay?" Sora snarled, his bloody fists curling. "I just had my ass kicked by a Riku wannabe with a friggin' **_7_** foot sword! I've gotten pummeled by a freaky Meteor Shower from nowhere courtesy of Mr. I-haven't-cut-my-hair-since-the-day-I-was-born, scorched by the very fires of _hell_, and was drained of all my MP by a stupid rainbow! I _seriously_ doubt that I am even remotely 'okay'!"

Sora winced and grabbed his side, shifting more of his weight onto Goofy. "Man, I think I broke a rib," he hissed, cringing at the pain breathing brought.

Donald stared at Sora slack jawed, before breaking out into loud, hysterical laughter. "Shut UP, Donald!" Sora shouted before hissing in pain. Donald laughed harder, nearly falling over himself in his mirth.

Sora growled and shook a weak fist at the wizard before falling back limply into Goofy's embrace. "The hell is so funny, anyway? Is my escape from death _that _amusing?" he gritted out of clenched teeth.

Donald's laughter died down to chuckles before fading away complete, though a goofy smile still graced his beak. "Serves you right!" Donald squawked, though hisbark lacked morebite than usual. He began to laugh again.

"If you don't shut up, Donald, I swear I'll―" Sora tried to sit up, but fell back half way through rising. "I can't think right now. Just heal me quick."

Donald turned his back on the boy. "No! This is what you get for being stupid!"

Sora almost leaped out of Goofy's hold, his arms reaching to strangle the wizard. "What? Donald, I have no MP—I can't heal myself! Please Donald…?" Sora cringed on the inside at having to beg, but his body was exploding. Even his baby toe was sparking pain.

The left lobby door opened and in stepped Cloud Strife; his torn crimson cape blowing in the wind. The warrior's glowing blue eyes landed on Sora's broken and bruised form. He raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at the boy. Sora looked away. _How embarrassing, _he thought feeling his cheeks warm under Cloud's stare.

"The Ice Titan too much?" The blonde swordsman asked; just a corner of his bottom lip raising in amusement.

Sora rolled his eyes, but even that hurt. "No! Some freaky, silver-haired Riku look-alike almost ran me through with his _7_ foot sword," he defended himself. Mentally he scoffed. _As if that's even better._

Cloud's eyes hardened to frozen chips of glowing sapphire, his face becoming a mask of stone. "Sephiroth?" Cloud grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and lifted him to stare straight sky blue eyes. He ignored Sora's curses.

"Sephiroth is _here_?"

Sora nodded, dumbfounded by Cloud's behavior.The older swordsman swore under his breath before dropping Sora unceremoniously back into Goofy's arms.

"Hey!" Sora protested his spine rocketing with unpleasant heat as it landed on Goofy's boot.

Cloud's emotionless stone face melted quickly to smoldering rage. He viscously ripped his sword from it's sheath; striding towards the arena doors. Sora groaned as he worked up enough strength to call out to Cloud. _I have to warn him; stupid blonde, he's gonna get himself killed!_

"Cloud!"

The warrior stopped at the doorway, but didn't turn around. "What makes you think you can handle him?" Sora asked. Inside he winced. _I didn't mean to say it that way…_

Cloud swung his sword onto his strong shoulders and gave Sora a sidelong glance. "Because I've done it before."

Sora's brow crinkled in confusion as he watched Cloud disappeared into the Arena, leaving the trio to their own petty arguments.

* * *

"_Are you disappointed?" _

"A little," Kairi confessed. She crossed her legs and shifted from her perch on the top stand of the Coliseum.

She fit her chin into her palm and watched the blonde swordsmen battle Sephiroth. "Sora is obviouslynot as strong as I thought." Kairi shruggedand a delicious grin graced her lips as Sephiroth's blade pierced Cloud's skin through his armer, his silver hair a blanket of silk flying behind him.

"Sephiroth on the other hand…" Kairi trailed off, allowing herself a brief moment to bask in the General's beauty. "He's more than I imagined he could be."

"_Humph." _

Kairi could feel Ansem's displeasure teasing her mind. Obviously, he wasn't partial to the idea of her _basking _in any man's _anything_. The thought made her smile. "Sephiroth will keep Sora busy enough for us to continue on with our plans."

"_Excellent," _Ansem purred. Kairi mimicked the sinister grin she knew would be on his perfect face.

"_I can feel your hunger beating at me. Go to Traverse Town and feed. I will be awaiting your arrival in Agrabah."_

Kairi purred in their interlocked minds and allowed her power to brush against his in a sensuous, teasing touch.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry about the unbelievably long wait! This story has just had me in the slumps lately, but I'm ready to rock and I'm ready to roll! Just click that little review button over yonder and tell me what you think! 

I was really happy with this chapter because I finally got to bring Sephiroth in! I watched _Advent Children _and I just knew I had to fit him in some where in here.

**_One Winged Angel _© does not belong to me. I hold no legal rights to it what so ever.**

**-**xiaou

* * *


	6. beneath the desert sand

**Title: **The Descent

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T

**_Author's note_**: Sorry about the long wait, but we're moving soon so updates may be few and far between. Sorry:) Anyway, here's chap. 6 for you. P.S.: because of recent changes to the rules, I won't be able to post any review answers here, and because all your reviews were received before the rules changed, I wasn't able to reply via e-mail. SO, I'll just say thanx, as a whole, to _everyone _who has either reviewed and/or read last chapter.

P.S. P.S. the lyrics for One Winged Angel at the bottom of the chapterare for Kingdom219who asked me for the translation. Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter six: Beneath the Desert Sand**

* * *

Aladdin buried his toes beneath the sand, staring at the moon. The moonlight painted the sand silver and for miles, as far as he could see, the hills and dunes sparkled like jewels in a desert sea. The night was humid and Aladdin sighed as the breeze blew sand and heat against his face and bare chest. 

The sky was filled with stars, and he couldn't help wondering wistfully, what star Jasmine was looking at right now. Carpet floated in the night, twisting and curling in the air around him, silently asking if he was okay. Aladdin sighed and scratched the back of his head, doing nothing to straighten the tangled mat of hair.

"I'm fine Carpet, but…" Aladdin shivered as he placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart. "I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen." _I wish Genie were here. _He added silently, feeling a surge of loneliness well up inside his chest. Carpet and Abu were good companions and even better friends but they didn't give him the confidence and comfort that Genie did. And he really needed some kind of comfort right about now.

But Genie is gone now with Sora. _I have a feeling that boy is the only one who can bring her back to me._

With that in mind Aladdin forcefully directed his attention back to his companion and away from Jasmine. "Carpet, let's go ho― what is it?" Carpet twisted in the air, pointing towards a dark figure stumbling against silver painted sands.

Aladdin unsheathed his sword and leapt on Carpet's back. Together they raced through the heat of the night towards the potential enemy.

Another creature? That's the third time this week. I think they're multiplying. Dread rose inside of Aladdin. As self-appointed protector of Agrabah he would do what he had to, to keep the city safe. But with the frequencies of the attacks…  
I don't think I can do it by myself…Aladdin gripped Carpet's fabric tighter in his fingers and bared his teeth in determination. But I have to try.

The heartless stumbled down a particular nasty dune and rolled down the sand, stopping at the bottom and lying still. Carpet jerked to a halt two meter away from the figure and waited patiently for Aladdin to jump off. Aladdin tightened his grip on his sword, fighting a moment of indecision.

A heartless doesn't stumble…maybe it's someone who needs help? But who would be foolish enough to cross the desert with no steed?  
The person moaned and coughed against the sand. Aladdin ignored Carpet's protests and sheathed his sword, moving quickly to the injured person's side. He gently placed his hands underneath the person's shoulders (realizing the person was female when his hand brushed something soft and rounded). Aladdin blushed a bright scarlet, the blood illuminating his face in the moonlight, before turning the girl to rest on her back.

She coughed sand as Aladdin gently pushed her dark hood away from her face. The girl whimpered as the wind churned the sand.

"Hey, easy there, easy…" Aladdin crooned softly, brushing sand from pale cheeks. A thick brush of eyelashes lifted to show startling blue eyes. She peered at him before her eyes closed in another coughing fit.

"Al…lad…?" she stuttered trying to work around the hacking coughs that shook the small body. She hacked sharply, making Aladdin hurriedly reach for the water keg tied to his waist.

"Don't talk, drink this." He brought the keg to her lips and coaxed her to drink, while pulling her up to sit up. She drank deeply, downing the whole keg before smiling at him haltingly. Aladdin smiled back reassuringly before tying the empty keg back to his belt.

"Aladdin?" the girl asked, her voice hoarse.

"How do you know my name?" he asked arching an eyebrow inquiringly at the girl. She smiled at him secretly. "A beautiful princess with long flowing hair said you'd help us. She said you were a great hero who protected Agrabah…" She cleared her throat nervously.

Aladdin's heart beat faster as hope raced through his blood. "Did she tell you here name?" _Could it be?_ The girl's blue eyes stared at him with old eyes that saw through his act of vague interest, to the desperation that he tried to hide.

"Jasmine…" her voice carried in the wind around him, through his ears to his very soul. Joy filled him, then came the panic."What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Aladdin's voice was hysterical but he couldn't find it in him to care. _Jasmine…_

The girl shook her head and coughed some more, gripping the torn fabric of his pants in her small hands. "Hear…Heartless…" she coughed some more. Aladdin gripped her tighter, ignoring her whimper of protest as he leaned closer to ask, "_Heartless? _What happened?"

The girl's eyes were impossibly wide. "I don't know." Aladdin's breath excluded from between his teeth in a long hiss. "Take me there."

The girl stared at him for a long time, before nodding. "Jasmine isn't the only one in trouble. All of the Princesses are…I was the only one who could escape." She closed her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. When she opened them they were identical flints of steel determination. She nodded resolutely and stood on shaky legs.

Carpet wrapped himself around Aladdin before hovering inches above the ground to help her mount. She followed Aladdin's example and mounted the magic carpet, wrapping arms swallowed in dark fabric around his waist.

"Fly Carpet!" Aladdin yelled, holding on tightly as the Carpet sped across the desert sand. "Hey," he yelled to his passenger over the roar of the wind. "I didn't get your name!" Small but strong arms tightened around his waist and he barely heard over the rush of night and sand:

"It's Kairi."

* * *

The night was beginning to break into dawn, pale rays of sunlight streaking against a rapidly lightening sky. Carpet touched against dry earth and sand, the endless hills long ago melting into a flat, level desert. 

Aladdin leapt off Carpet and held his weapon ready, frantically searching this way and that for any sign of his love.

Nothing but sand came to his urgent gaze.

"Kairi?" he asked, hearing the small girl dismount behind him. "Are you sure this is the place?" Aladdin realized from his fighting position letting his blade dip low almost brushing the sand.

"Kairi, nothing's―" The sword fell to the sand. Aladdin gasped andfranticallyreached forhis chest, only to find five fingers blocking his way.

Kairi's hand was impaling his chest.

Aladdin felt the shock, then the pain. And he screamed as her hand drew back, searching for between his ribs. Kairi smiled between the boy's shoulder blades, her fingers searching for the soul that powered this pure warrior. Carpet's screech of alarm covered Aladdin's musical gasps of pain, and she glared at the interruption, her blue eyes slitting evilly as the Heartless were awakened by her call. The clouds darkened over the dawn, the heartless restlessly writhed beneath the sand.

A single thread of power lifted from beneath the earth to strike the magical carpet, sending him flying through thesky back to Agrabah. The darkness flooded the earth beneath them, hovering like fog between their legs.

Kairi turned her attention back on the struggling warrior, feeling his lungs frantically trying to inhale air around her fingers. His screams and cries were music above the roar of the heartless and she closed her eyes to savor it. The darkness rose from the ground to surround them both in a tunnel of oblivion and black sand. She whispered in his ear over the screams of the heartless. "Alad-din…" her voice was a sweet croon, a lullabylaced with malice and dark joy. The power was throbbing inside her; the air was deadly cold around them both.

"Before you die, I wish to tell you something. Do you want to hear?" she gripped a rib with strong vicious fingers and snapped it in two. Aladdin's scream of pain was all the answer she needed. She pressed cold lips against his ear, biting to draw blood that she eagerly licked away.

_A true hero's blood…_She smiled against his skin. "You'll die here, Aladdin; all alone with no one to save you. Take comfort in this, at least." Her voice dropped lower as her power crackled and shimmered from her skin, her eyes glowing in the maelstrom of power.

"You won't be alone for long." For just one breath of a moment everything stopped. The scream of the Heartless were quieted and the roar of the funnel around them was silent. Kairi chuckled dryly in his ear, the sound echoing in Aladdin's head.

She ripped her arm loose from his back; her blood coated fingers closed tightly around a pulsing, swirling heart. Aladdin's scream ended half way out his throat before he fell forward, his blood tainting the sand red; his eyes wide and unseeing.

Kairi's laughter escalated into hysterics as the funnel pulsed with crackling energy and the Heartless worked themselves into a frenzy with the smell of blood. The funnel disappeared into Kairi's left palm, leaving only soft crackles of black lightening wrapping around her fingers.

She stared at Aladdin's corpse, her eyes softening for a moment. "A fine warrior you are. A fine spirit you have." She smiled at his heart, still pulsing in her hand. With every beat purple and pink swirled brighter. "A hero's heart. Your sacrifice will not be wasted."

She carefully placed the heart into her clean palm and let her bloody hand hang by her side. A soft whisper from her lips had the darkness rising from the ground to greedily lick the blood of the hero from her fingers.

"Taste it darlings," she stroked the single tendril of energy that curled around her wrist. "This is only a piece of the glory that will come." She smiled before shaking the heartless free and turning back to the corpse.

Kairi took a deep breath and cradled the heart close to her chest with both of her hands. Dark lashes closed over glowing slit eyes, before opening to empty black orbs. The dark clouds from above rumbled with black lightening and crashing thunder. Kairi began to chant, and she felt the heartless beneath the sand bubble to the surface, staining the ground black.

The earth beneath Aladdin's corpse parted and bubbled with sweet oblivion. The darkness swallowed the corpse and dragged it beneath the earth to devour and change.

Kairi's voice reached a crescendo, twisting around the darkness, tempering the ever-present hunger, and forcing it to complete this task. Aladdin's heartless body absorbed the power, mutating and changing with the Kairi's guidance.

Kairi stopped chanting and stared motionless at the spot where Aladdin's body fell. She quieted the heartless' screams and listened. Silence reigned over the desert morning, the dark clouds parted to show sun. The black sand fled under the rays of sunlight leaving golden shining sand behind.

A hot breeze brushed over Kairi's motionless face, slapping her with the desert's morning heat and dry sand. She waited anxiously, her hands clenching over the pulsing heart in her hand tighter.

She felt Ansem inside her, a shadow in her mind. He brushed against her skin like the desert breeze; a thousand kisses of dark power rushing into her blood stream. Kairi closed her eyes and lifted her head silently thanking the sorcerer.

A rumble of power erupted from the earth, shaking the sand; moving the surface. A call erupted into the desert sky, a shriek of power and hunger. Kairi smiled. The plan was in motion.

"Welcome, Kurt Zisa: Lord of the Desert."

* * *

Sora's rhythmic tapping against the Gummi Ship's helm echoed in the silence. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap… _Silence. _Tap, tap, tap, __tap…taptaptaptaptaptaptapTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP―_

"Would you _STOPRA_!" Donald screeched aiming his wand at the Keybearer, or more accurately, Sora's right hand. His fingers froze mid-tap. The expletives that poured from Sora's mouth singed the wizard's feathers and had Goofy's ears shooting straight up in shock.

Donald just snorted at the boy and set his wand down by his feet and turning back to the controls of the ship. "Much better," Donald crowed his beak tilting up in a smug smile. Goofy just shook his head at the two. His friends had been at each other's throat ever since Sora lost the battle with that Sephiroth fellow. If he even tried to interfere they would pounce on him with a vengeance, so he choose (right-fully so) to stay out of the battlefield.

The next five minutes passed with Sora's insults and Donald's wayward spells. Goofy gulped and ducked away from another poorly aimed fireball, hitting the controls with his elbow as he did, and turning the ship upside down. This didn't stop his warring teammates; they didn't even seem to notice that they were hanging upside down by their seat belts. Sora and Donald just screamed andapat insults ateach other louder, small cracks of lightening meeting between their electric gaze.

Goofy sighed as he righted the ship again. _Gwarsh, traveling with them is never dull! _After another five minutes of yells, spells, and curses, the cockpit was silent. Donald was fuming beside him silently; his feathers puffed up twice their natural size in his ire. Goofy glanced discretely at Sora behind him. The boy was sullenly glaring out the window.

The boy sighed loudly making sparks of electricity hit the helm from Donald's agitated fingers. "I'm sooooooo bored!" Sora groaned, slouching deep into the chair to prove his point. Donald growled. "Who cares?"

Sora jumped forward in his chair, straining against his seat belt. "Shut _up_, Donald!" Donald flippantly dismissed the boy with a superior toss of his head. Sora made a sound between a snarl and a curse before turning towards Goofy with a sweet smile. "So, _Goofy._ Any hotspots yet?"

"NO, so stop asking!"

"If you haven't noticed yet, _Donald_, I wasn't talking to _YOU!"_

This started yet another battle between the two. Goofy shook his head turned his attention back to the attacking Heartless' ships. About ten minutes and three _Fira _spells later, Goofy's attention was drawn to the helm where a beeping was heard over the ruckus. He pulled up a video comm. message from Chip and Dale, and smiled at the two mechanics on the screen.

"Hey, Sora! …Donald?" Goofy trailed off as he saw the odd position his two teammates were in. One of Donald's hands were tangled in Sora's spikes viscously pulling the hair from his scalp, the other was pulling the boy's cheek in a very painful way. Sora's right hand was clamping Donald's beak closed and pulling it every which way while the other was plucking the wizard's feathers cruelly.

The fighting pair froze under Goofy's stare and both turned to look at him. The King's Guard pondered how they could have possibly gotten all the way to the opposite side of the cockpit with out him noticing, before just shaking his head and letting it go. _I probably don't even wanna know…_

"Seems to be some kind of heartless activity in Agr-a-bah," he informed the two, pointing to the video comm. where Chip and Dale were observing the two silently. Sora blushed at their scrutinizing gazes and flung Donald to the other side of the cockpit.

The key bearer leapt to his feet and clenched his fists self righteously, standing tall like a leader trying to restore his good rep. "On to Agrabah, Aladdin might need our help!" he cried, pounding his fist in the air.

Goofy decided not to ruin Sora's thunder by telling him that he looked pretty ridiculous trying to give orders with Donald's feathers tangled in his hair and hanging from his bottom lip. Chip and Dale shared an amused look before nodding at the crewand cutting the connection with the Gummi Ship.

Donald grumbled his way back into his seat before snapping at Sora. "Sit down, dummy, we're going to warp to Agrabah!"

"_Shut up_, _Donald!"

* * *

_

Sora pulled him self onto Aladdin's ledge with a huff, clawing at the brick to find some purchase in the heat of the sun. _Man, _Sora thought feeling sweat roll down his brow. _It's not even noon and I'm dying! _

"Move it, Sora!" Donald cried behind him poking the boy's butt with the pointy side of his wand. Sora turned to glare down at the wizard, his frayed temper spiking severely. "_Shut _it, bird brain!" he retorted, pulling himself up and over the ledge to touch the dirt floor of Aladdin's house.

Even though he had evil thoughts swirling in his head towards Donald at the moment he turned and gave his hand to the wizard, pulling his friend over the ledge to rest on his feet beside him. As Sora helped Goofy over, Donald cast a simple _blizzard _spell to the ceiling, filling the open apartment with an over hanging burst of cool air.

Sora nodded to Donald in silent thanks before turning to Carpet with a worried frown. The magic Carpet was jumping and twisting frantically trying to gain their attention. Sora bent on one knee to study the Carpet, before turning back towards his teammates.

"I think he wants us to go somewhere. Should we go?"

Donald huffed at him as if to say, _well that was a stupid question, _and began to sort out potions among all three of them. Goofy equipped his _Horn of Ifrit _and gratefully accepted the six potions Donald offered.

Sora shook his head and stood rubbing the back of his head with a reassuring smile aimed at the frantic carpet. "I guess that answers my question, huh?"

* * *

The desert sand whipped past them as they flew, the sun beating down against their backs as they raced on. Donald squawked as more of his feathers flew away. "Do we have to go so fast? Do something Sora!" he cried tightening his hold on Sora's waist. 

Sora winced at the strength of the wizard's grip. "I _can't_. Carpet won't listen to me." He heard Donald grumble something like "Stupid piece of junk…" but decided not to comment on it. Goofy gripped Carpet's fabric as it curled sharply in the air. "How much longer Sora?" he yelled over the rush of wind.

Sora didn't answer the knight, gripping Carpet tighter in his fist. _You're pretty spooked aren't you, Carpet? Whatever happened, it must have been bad. _Sora clenched his teeth, leaning forward, silently urging the Carpet faster. _I hope Aladdin's okay…_

A feminine scream shot through the desert, startling him out of his musings. Carpet made a sharp turn brushing against a pillar that sprouted out of the ground. Sora gripped Carpet tighter, straining against the rain of sand to see the woman.

A heartless shot out of the ground in front of the woman creating a whirlwind of metal and blades. She screamed again, the wind pushing her black hood away from her face, revealing a shock of burgundy hair and a pair of frightened blue eyes.

Sora's eyes widened. _Could it really be? That's…she's― _"Kairi!" he yelled reaching for her. Carpet circled around the monster dodging his blades, trying to find a safe place to land. "Kairi, _run!" _Sora yelled as Carpet twisted too fast, overturning his passengers.

Sora hit the sand hard, feeling his cheek burn againstthehot sand.He lifted himself half way with shaky arms,feeling his enemy drawing closer as the ground shook with every step. Sora spat hot sand from his throat as he stood, feeling his shoes sink deeper into the sand.From the corner of his eye he saw Kairi run to the far end of the battlefield to crouch against a column, pressing against the stone to avoid detection. _She'll be safe there…_Kurt Zisashowed an impressive set of blades

Donald and Goofy flanked his sides as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

Yuffie watched Squall go through his strokes, his blade sparkling from the water's reflection. She leaned against the damp rock, stretching her legs and crossing them at the ankles. Sure she understood the need for a hideout, but did they have to get one that reeked of sewer water? _Phew, it stinks!_ Yuffie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You done yet Squall?" she asked plugging her nose daintily. 

"Don't call me that," the swordsman quipped back automatically, never stopping in his strokes. Yuffie sighed heavily. "Fine, Mr. Grouchy-Pants. _Leon, _are you finished yet?" Her voice was dripping with acid sweetness.

"No."

"Ugh!" she groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration. _Stupid, leather wearing, cranky MORON! I'm bored out of my mind! _She slouched further against the wall, glaring sullenly at Squall's—_excuse me, LEON, _she thought acidly― back. Aeris giggled from her side of the cavern, leafing through one of Merlin's Tomes.

"If you're that bored, Yuffie, you're welcome to help me," she suggested gesturing to the piles of books and scrolls littered around her. Yuffie sucked in a breath. _You mean read all those boring books? No thank you! _Yuffie shook her head at the gentle girl and slouched deeper, closing her eyes.

_Why can't there be some kind of disaster or distraction? Like―_

"Oh, my goodness, Sora!"

_Like **that. **_Yuffie opened her eyes and leaped to her feet, ready for action. Sora stumbled into the cavern with a slumped girl swamped in a dark cloak on his back. He had a bleeding gash on his forehead above his eyebrow, and numerous scratches that peeked through the tears on his clothing. He splashed through the water towards the stones; his companions limping close behind.

Leon stopped his strokes and sheathed his sword, steeping into the water to remove the girl from Sora's back. Before Leon's hand could touch the sleeping girl, Sora brushed it away, tightening his left hand protectively aroundher thigh. The boy stepped onto land, letting the girl slide down his back.

"We're here Kairi," he whispered stumbling a bit in his disorientation. Goofy and Donald slid to the ground in relief, leaning against each other as they gasped for breath. "What happened?" Leon demanded watching Aeris tend to the injured warriors.

Sora gripped Kairi's pale wrist and regarded the swordsman with one good eye. "Kurt Zisa," he whispered and winced. Kairi turned clutched her heart with a gaspbefore stepping away from Soraas Aeris cast _curaga _on the warrior.

Sora sighed as the wounds on his body closed and the bruises faded away to nothing, leaving only a tired ache behind. Aeris turned towards the small girl. "Are you hurt?" she asked, her green eyes sweeping over Kairi,taking note of the way the girl's shoulders were slouched andher hands clutched her chest tightly.Kairi shook her head and wiped the sweat from her pale face.

Leon crossed his arms across his chest and glowered at the three. "Who is 'Kurt Zisa?'" He demanded as Yuffie crossed behind Aeris to stand by his side. Sora sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "He was a heartless in Agrabah. We beat him…barely. We found Kairi there," he said gesturing to the girl swamped in dark cloth. Yuffie peered at the girl.

"So this is the girl you were going crazy over," she teased, making a blush bloom on Sora's cheeks. Sora looked at his feet. "Hey, quit it…" Yuffie grinned at the girl only to feel it fade as Kairi failed to smile back.

Aeris clasped her hands together and pressed them into the fabric of her pink dress. "You three look dead on your feet!" she observed like a mother hen. Rebuking green eyes turned towards Leon. "You should be ashamed of yourself; look how tired they are. Everything can wait until tomorrow, don't you think?"

Leon looked away silently, glaring at the stones. Aeris sighed and placed a soft hand on Sora's shoulder. "There's some rooms in the Hotel waiting for you." Sora nodded gratefully and led the party towards the entrance to the Alley.

* * *

The door closed behind her silently and the lock clicked in place.Kairi rested her head against the door and panted heavily, her legs giving in from the strain. She slid down the door and clutched her chest feeling the heartless writhing inside her, burning her blood. 

"Look what you've done to yourself." A dark whisper brought the shadows, and the room darkened. A graceful, pale hand brushed against her sweat-dampened forehead. "Didn't I tell you to feed before going to Agrabah?"

Ansem stepped forward, parting the shadow with an impatient wave of his hand. Kairi lifted her head and pleaded with enormous blue eyes. Ansem lifted her gracefully, gliding towards the bed. The darkness bloomed and spread beneath every step he made, and he smiled as the heartless whispered to him.

He placed the small girl onto the sheets and effortless stripped away the black robe. Golden eye's darkened when he saw how clammy her skin was. "He…fights me. Such a strong heart…" she whisper lifting the pulsing heart of the warrior, gripped between weakening fingers. Ansem scowled at the light it emitted, lifting one beautiful hand to grip the heart tightly, sending the shadows to curtain it. The heart's light flickered and dimmed.

"I'm sorry," Kairi whispered placing a cold hand over his. Ansem closed his eyes at her touch and willed the burning of his blood away. He fixed a stern glower onto his handsome face as he turned towards the weak girl. "I don't respond well to disobedience, little raven." She looked so fragile lying there with her heart shaped face surrounded by damp burgundy hair, and blue eyes too wide for her face. He brushed gentle fingers against her sweaty brow softly and smiled when she purred from the sweet power that action brought.

A pale, cold hand trailed down her thigh slowly, making her gasp at the power he sent to her. Ansem's chilly smile should have frozen her, instead it inflamed her, heating the blood that pounded in her veins.

Ansem could feel the puppet in his head, moving restlessly, and he sent a shock wave of power into the girl, smiling as she gasped with pleasure. Kairi's eyes slid closed as she felt wave after wave of Ansem's dark power seep into her blood. It was merciless and cold. She loved it.

"_You won't get away with this,"_ the puppet swore, radiating with anger as he watched Kairi writhe beneaththesorcerer'shands in ecstasy. Ansem sent another wave of power to Kairi just to hear her moan louder.

_Just try and stop me, puppet. The worlds and Kairi are mine, you'd do well to remember your place, _he whispered back removing his hands from Kairi. Riku retreated into his mind, leaving only a single vow behind.

"_Sora will figure out what you doing, and when he does, you'll be begging for Hell to save you." _

Kairi opened her eyes and smiled coyly at him tracing a small pattern on the emerald sheets. Her skin was a normal complexion and her body was humming from the energy Ansem gave. She could feel Ansem's annoyance and placed the smallest kiss to his bare chest to placate him.

Ansem stood from the bed and faded into the shadows. _"Do you remember what you must do? The darkness grows restless." _Kairi cuddled deeper into the pillows, burying her face in the soft fabric. _Yes. But I still don't get it…_She felt Ansem's power brush against her cheek.

_"__We need the girl to capture Strife, or do you fancy tracking him down through all the worlds?" _Kairi lifted her head and blew a piece of burgundy hair away from her face. _Yeah, Yeah…_She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching sensuously, feeling the fabric of her skirt ride up on her thighs. _I'll get the girl, where do you want to meet?_

"_Hallow Bastion."_ Ansem brushed phantom fingers to make small circles on her bare midriff and leaving a slow burn in her blood. _"Be there before sunrise."

* * *

_

Aeris smiled tiredly at Yuffie and declined the invitation politely. "Tell Cid, I'll be a little late; I need to get these books back to Merlin before I go home." Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted for a bit before her exhaustion forced her to yawn. "Be careful," the ninja warned giving Aeris a half-hearted wave as she left.

Aeris sighed and glanced down at the faded books scattered on the ground beside her. _The only thing I've gotten out of these books is how to cast **curaga **and grow man-eating plants. _She closed the large tome in her lap loudly; coughing on the dust that blew into her face. _I've found everything **but **Ansem. If only I could get my hands on his notes…_

Aeris squared her shoulders and stood. _I'll just have to ask Sora if he found anything tomorrow,_ she thought, dusting her pink dress neatly before hauling the large pile of tomes into her arms. She turned towards the elevator leading to Merlin's house, blissfully ignorant to the shadows gathering behind her.

The tongues of darkness reached for the happily humming girl, brushing against the sweet fabric of her dress. Glowing blue eyes appeared in the shadows first, before a pale hand parted the shadows that covered her body. Silent as the night around her Kairi crept behind Aeris.

Aeris stopped feeling the hairs on the back of her neck curl in warning before a strong arm gripped her waist and a pale hand with nails as sharp as daggers slapped against her lips, muffling her scream.

A dark whisper kissed her ear. "A hero's heart yearns for yours." The darkness crept around them both swallowing them in a void. "You'll be very useful to us." Aeris could feel the heartless stifling her as they closed around them both.

When the shadows cleared Aeris was gone.

* * *

**_Author' s note: _**So what'd ya think? Bet you didn't see that coming did you? ((laughs maniacally)) How would have guessed that Kurt Zisa was Aladdin's heartless corpse? Are you shocked that I killed Aladdin? I hope so because the shocks won't end there! Now, there might be a while between updates because I'm moving and ya know…Internet usage maybe scarce, so! I'll try to update when I can; I'm having so much fun with this story! 

**_Next chapter_**: What do Kairi and Ansem want with Aeris? Why are they seeking hero's hearts and who is the next victim? Stay tuned for the next chapter of _The Descent!_

Now for **Kingdom219**, the translations to One Winged Angel:

Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.

Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.

Fate is monstrous,  
and empty.  
Fate is monstrous,  
and empty.

Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.

Come, come, you should come!  
Please don't let me die!  
Come, come, you should come!  
Please don't let me die!

One Winged Angel of the Lower Depths!  
Glorious!  
Noble!  
Glorious!  
Noble!  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!

-Again note that I did not translate this and that this song does not belong to me!

Read my friends and review!

-xiaou

* * *


End file.
